Today, people often interact with networked environments. Many users of computing devices frequently browse web sites, access online media content, or otherwise use network services. Users with access to the Internet can perform online shopping, watch streaming movies, download software, and utilize social networking services. In one example, a user of a social networking service can purchase applications (e.g., games), give gifts (e.g., gift cards), publish advertisements, distribute promotions, or conduct various other transactions. To fund various transactions, the user can provide his or her payment information (e.g., credit card information, bank account information) to the social network service. However, occasionally, another user can attempt to illegitimately (e.g., fraudulently) gain access to the user's payment information or otherwise compromise the user's legitimate account with the social networking service.
In another example, a user of an online resource, such as a shopping website or an online media service, can participate in various activities that involve the use of financial instruments compatible or operable with the online resource. However, in some cases, the financial instruments of the user can be stolen, illegitimately used, or otherwise compromised. These and other similar concerns can reduce the overall user experience associated with using financial instruments in networked environments.